Ground fault interrupter circuits (GFI) are well known. Typically, in a two wire home system, they detect possible hazardous unequal flow of current through one wire and open a switch to prevent further electrical flow. Many of the standard ground fault interrupters on the market are designed to be connected to wiring within an outlet box, as opposed to a more convenient and practical step of being connected to a standard electrical outlet allowing blades and a ground prong to be plugged into the outlet.
Recently, ground fault interrupter systems have been provided which plug into the electrical outlet without requiring rewiring of the outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,320 to Veiga et al, Pub. No. 2002/0118498A1 to Nordling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,344 to Lauben and US D486,792S to Stoughton are exemplary of these recent devices. However, there are no known simple and safe ground fault interrupter kits which a do-it-yourself person can use to convert the above standard wiring connector ground fault interrupter to a standard plug-in type home duplex electric wall outlet and obtain such a secured tight system as taught by this invention.